lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunters
Plot Briscoe and Curtis' efforts to find a suspect in a murder are impeded by a pair of bounty hunters. During the investigation, the hunters attack the suspect, killing the wife of the victim (who was the suspect's brother) and a babysitter while leaving the suspect himself wounded, though he survives. The hunters claim self-defense, but the ME's examination proves he hadn't pulled his gun when the shooting started. After tracing the gun used in the murder, the police learn that the hunters stole it from a man they violently arrested for jumping bail and realize that the hunters are the killers. After putting pressure on them, one of the hunters, who Briscoe believes isn't a bad guy given his history, confesses that his partner, who had a bad temper, committed the murder while believing the victim to be the man they were hunting then tried to cover it up by murdering their suspect under orders from their boss. There ends up being a hearing to determine the credibility of the indictiment and defense attorney is able to argue that the men were within their rights given the rules governing bounty hunters. Though the judge is outraged, he is forced to drop the charges. The men are arraigned on tampering with evidence, but it is a minor crime. Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Benjamin Bratt as Detective Rey Curtis * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Angie Harmon as A.D.A. Abbie Carmichael * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Bernie McInerney as Judge Michael Callahan * Christine Farrell as Forensics Technician Arlene Shrier * Merwin Goldsmith as Judge Ian Feist * Barbara Spiegel as Judge Harriet Doremus * Liz Larsen as CSU Technician Jessica Reed Guest cast * Robert LuPone as Defense Attorney Mark Branson * Nick Sandow as Bail Agent Andy Grenada * Stephen DeRosa as Al Festov * Christopher McHale as Bail Agent Ron Difka * Alan North as Terry Barrick * Jesse Doran as Eddie Dow * Kerry O'Malley as Millie Sheridan Bender * Tim Donoghue as John Kreidal * Hope Chernov as Lanie * Herb Downer as Alex Hunt * Lou Bonacki as Armand Libretti * William Duell as Desk Clerk * John Scurti as Bruno Scagnetti * Harry Peerce as DeSoto * Marylou Mellace as Judge Anthonia Mellon * Philip Levy as Billy * Michael Hobbs as Spellman * Michael Jannetta as Dave Matis * Mark Casella as Sergeant * Andre Royo as Gil Freeman * Carole Troll as Hospital Receptionist * James Bohanek as Orderly * Carla Gallo as Janet Tuckman * Cody Arens as Jackie Bender * Michael Ciulla as Bob * Brian Dykstra as Phil * Wiley Wisdom as Airport Police Officer * Greg Connolly as Uniform Policeman * Penelope Willis as Clerk References Doug Bender; Delaware; Georgia; Bellevue Hospital Center; 24th Precinct; Max Sheridan; Turkey; Correctional Assistance Services Quotes Background information and notes Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes